<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 times Natasha Romanov surprised her team! (except Clint) and a +1 by AgentsofPsych99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284175">10 times Natasha Romanov surprised her team! (except Clint) and a +1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsofPsych99/pseuds/AgentsofPsych99'>AgentsofPsych99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clint Doesn't Have Kids, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentsofPsych99/pseuds/AgentsofPsych99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have known each other for a month. But don't know that much about their female associate. Here are ten scenarios of how they find out things about her.</p><p>Clint knows.<br/>Set between Avengers Assemble and Winter Soldier. Unless it says otherwise in the introduction page.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov &amp; Avengers Team, Natasha Romanov &amp; Nick Fury, Natasha Romanov &amp; Phil Coulson, Natasha Romanov &amp; Thor, Natasha Romanov &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intoduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I should have an update every 1-2 days.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1. Her age</p><p>2. Her pain tolerance</p><p>3. How smart she is</p><p>4. How much she knew Coulson</p><p>5. How much Fury let's her and Clint get away with</p><p>6. Movies</p><p>7. Her ability to cook</p><p>8. Her S.H.I.E.L.D. Family’</p><p>9. Her Nightmares</p><p>10. Her childhood</p><p>+1. Her ’S.H.I.E.L.D. Funeral’ Endgame</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1. Her Age</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team find out Natashas age. They find out she is younger than expected.</p><p>Just after Avengers Assemble.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My theory is she left the red room at 15. Finished Shield training at 16 as she was already trained. Did field work for Shield for 3 years until she met Tony. So she is 21 now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started with a letter. That's right a stupid S.H.I.E.L.D. letter about Medical. It was only a few weeks after the battle and since they had all moved in together. They decided - well Tony decided - that they should have a bonding night. They were sitting there talking about the battle when Tony found a letter for Natasha and decided to read it. <br/>”TONY! Give it back.” demanded Natasha. She had forgotten about her medical letter. But what she did remember was the letters had her birth year on them. The only reason this was a problem was the team, other than Clint, thought she was 29 but she was 21. That still made her the youngest but at S.H.I.E.L.D. eight years was a big difference in age.<br/>”Come on Natashalie. I'm just playing.” he jeered as he opened the letter and read it. Natasha and Clint looked at each other nervously. Tony gasped loudly making Thor, Steve and Bruce look at him curiously. He passed the letter to them and pointed to the date. 13th March 1991. <br/>”Nat?” Steve asked cautiously.<br/>”Yes?” Natasha sheepishly.<br/>”Are you 21?”<br/>And with that she ran from the room to her floor.<br/>Bruce was about to run after her before Clint stopped him saying, ”Guys it's better not to run after her. I'll go talk to her.”</p><p>Natasha's Room:</p><p>Clint knocked on Natashas door with their secret knock and waited for her response. <br/>When he heard her answer he went in.<br/>”Hey Nat.” Clint greeted as he sat next to her on her bed.<br/>”Hey.”<br/>”I wanted to tell you. The team have promised to forget about it. It won't change the way they think of you at all.”<br/>”Do you promise?” At that moment she sounded like a small and fragile child.<br/>”I pinky promise.”<br/>”Ok... let's go enjoy our night!”<br/>That's what they did even though the team were a bit more protective of her now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always see people making Natasha like Steve. I thought it would be different if I made her younger.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you think I should change one for something else just tell me in the comments please! And the characters you want in it. ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>